Think twice before you touch my girl
by hashtagHEELx
Summary: High school reuinons are supposed to be about reminiscing your days in school and catching up with old friends and what has happened since everyone has gone their seperate ways. For Roman and Kelly that is not the case. Secrets will be revealed, hearts will be broken, tears will be shed. and love will come out on top.


Kelly read the letter and sat down on her couch. She couldn't believe 10 years had already passed.

"What's that?" Maryse asked as she came in from the kicthen with two mugs full of coffe.

Maryse was Kelly's bestfriend since middle school and when they graduated high school they bought an aparatment together. Maryse had recently moved out since she got married to Mike, but she still visted Kelly daily. She now lived there with her boyfriend.

Grabing the mug from her hand Kelly gave the invitation to her. "It's an invitation for the high school reunion tomorrow." she said. Maryse examined it and let out sigh before getting comfortable on the couch.

"It's crazy how much our life's have changed since then. I'm married, own my own fashion clothes line and store, and you've been in a 3 year relationship with Randy and you work for one of the top modeling agencies in New York." Kelly nodded and smiled. Time seemed to stop in that instant and her mind began to replay memories of when she was a 16 year old girl.

"It was just like yesterday I was walking down the school hall way with the bitchest girl in the whole school," Kelly said laughing.

Maryse was a complete bitch to everyone, especially those she didn't like. She had a strong attitude and didn't take shit from no one. That's what Kelly liked about her the most. She was sometimes jealous because she wished she was more like Maryse. Kelly was always the sweet, nice one.

"Hey, one of us had to be her and obviosuly it wasn't going to be you." Maryse said laughing along with her. Kelly was about to say something when the door opened and inside walked Randy. She placed her mug on the table and jumped up from where she was sitting to walk over to him and give him a kiss.

"You look beautiful, babe." Randy said in between kisses. Kelly only giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I still can't believe the asswhole ended up with little Ms. goody-two-shoes," Maryse commented as she watched the two in their little romantic moment.

It was true, she didn't know how it happened. Randy Orton was a dick then. Your typical high school jock who had made his way through almost every girl in their class. And Kelly Blank was just so innocent. She was Kelly. That's the best way Maryse could describe it. But they looked so cute together and it seemed like he really did love her. Kelly turned around in Randy's arms and looked at Maryse, "I'll have you know I once broke a girl's nose." she said matter-of-factly.

Maryse also placed her mug on the table and picked up her purse before walking towards the door. "Yea, by accident. We were in p.e and she was too close to you. You cried for like an hour and everytime you saw her you always apologized," she said trying to hold in her laughter,"Oh yea, you're a compelte badass."

Kelly frowned but she couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips. "I was scared okay! I thought she was going to like sue me or something. I'm too pretty for jail." She said. Randy turned her back around so she was facing him and chuckled lowly. This girl was so beautiful and he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to call her his.

"Hey now," Randy piped up in his deep voice, "I love the fact that she's a good girl." He said trying to defend her. Kelly smiled widely and gave him a peck on the lips while Maryse just rolled her eyes playfully. He licked his lips, "Plus the only thing that matters is that she's a real bad girl in-"

Before Randy could finish Kelly slapped him on the chest. "Randy!" she exclamied. He just shrugged his shoulder smirking causing Maryse to make a disguested face.

"Oh my god, I could've lived the rest of my life with out knowing that. I'm leaving. I'll call you later." she said opening the door.

Once she had left Kelly wiggled herself out of Randy's hold and walked to the kicthen putting the mugs in the sink. "That was so embarassing. I can't believe you did that." she scowled. Randy leand himself on the wall.

"C'mon, she's your bestfriend."

"That doesn't mean she needs to know about how much of a 'bad girl' I am in bed!"

"I'm sorry, don't be mad?" He said walking closer to her. Kelly shook her head and pushed him a litte.

"Too late. You're sleeping on the couch today," she said crossing her arms. Randy grinned down at her and suddenly picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. Kelly laughed and started pounding her fist on his back.

"Put me down! Randy!" she continued to laugh.

He walked to the front of the bedroom, "I guess you leave me no choice but to make it up to you." He said walking inside and closing the door shut.

Randy plopped her down on the bed pulling his shirt over his head and crawled on top of her. Kelly looked up at him and smiled touching his face. It had been so long since she felt this way, and she never thought she would be able to after what happened . He brought his lips down on to hers and kissed her passionately. His hip rested in between her legs as his hands started going up her shirt. When they reached her bra Kelly shook her head and pulled back.

"Wait. Condom." she said breathing heavily. Randy tried to go back to kiss her but she moved her face away. "I'm serious Randy."

He sighed heavily and got off of her laying down by her side. Why did it matter if he wore a condom or not? They had been together for almost 3 years, her getting pregnant wouldn't really be a problem. "Kelly, we've had this talk before. It shouldn't matter if you get pregnant or not."

"You know where I stand on the subject. I don't want any kids." she said turning her head looking at him. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at him. Her face was serious and Randy looked away resting his head on the headboard. "I can't give that to you I'm sorry." She said getting up from the bed and walking out.

* * *

Roman wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt. Some of his black shoulder length hair was in his face so he picked it up. He just finished working out and was ready to go home. He was putting his stuff in his gym bag when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Roman took off his headphones and turned around.

"Sup man," Dean, his bestfriend, said doing their handshake.

"Nothing just working out." He said putting the strap of the bag over his shoulder. They started walking to the exit.

"So uh, did you get the invitation in the mail too?"

Roman scratched the back of his neck, "For the high school reunion?" Dean nodded, "Yea."

Dean eyed him, "Are you gonna go?" he asked carefully.

They had finally made it to his car and he stopped in the front. He didn't know if he should go or not. His senior year wasn't exactly his best and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see some fimilar faces again. Shaking his head he said, "I don't think so and I'm sure you know why."

Dean narrowed his gaze. "There's this thing called life and it goes on." Roman stood silent, "Look me and Seth are going, so if you do plan on growing some balls and decide to go, we'll be there." He said walking away from leaving him in his thoughts.

* * *

It was Friday the day of the high school and Kelly was over at Maryse's house getting ready. Kelly was so excited to be able to see her old friends again and catch up on what they were doing now. There were many people she had thought she would stay close with after graduating but things didn't seem to go that way. She was curling her long blonde hair when Maryse walked in looking gorgeous with her short red dress and her platnium blonde hair up in a perfectly made bun.

"You look beautiful Ryse!" Kelly gushed.

Maryse blushed and flipped her hair. To say she was cocky would be an understatement. "Thanks" she said sitting down on the bed. "So where's Randy?"

Kelly stopped smiling and fidgeted in her seat. "We kind of got in to a fight yesterday over the same thing."

Maryse rolled her eyes. This was becoming like a scratched record. "I'm still with Randy on this. Kells, I think it's time for you to move on."

"I'm not getting pregant. Ever." Kelly said her voice low, almost mouse like.

"Randy's not going to wait forever. He's going to get tired of waiting and go look for what he can't get from you, from someone else." She pointed out. Her french accent pouring through her words.

Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away. "It wouldn't be the first time that's happened."

Maryse bit her lip contemplating whether or not to even bring him up. "What if _he's_ there? What are you going to do?" she asked starring at Kelly carefully.

Immidiately she stiffned at the question. "Don't"

"There's a possibilty he is going to be there and I have a feeling things are gowing to blow up in your face. Not just with Roman, but with Randy too. That guy loves you." Maryse replied getting up. Kelly wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek and when Maryse saw this she instantly felt bad. She frowned and hugged her. Kelly hugged Maryse tighter. After a while she pulled away and laughed wipping her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm a mess. Can we not talk about that right now? Today's supposed to be all about getting together with our old class mates and having fun." she said wiping her eyes carfeul not to smudge her make up.

Maryse nodded, "You're right. So hurry up so we can get this party started!"

She chuckled watching her walk away and her laugh slowly faded thinking about what Maryse had told her.

* * *

Kelly walked inside the ball room that was rented for the reunion and was amazed at how amazing it looked. The room was huge and was filled with tables chairs covered by white, elagant cloths. There was a big gap in the middle which she asumed was for the dance floor. The decorations were beautiful and there was a crystal chandelier right on the top. This place looked like it was made for celebraties. She decided on wearing black heels and a short black sleeved dress that showed a decent about of clevage. Although right now she was regretting it because it was a bit chilly inside.

"Oh! I see Mike!" Maryse said running to her husband.

Kelly threw her hands up in the air when she realized she wasn't coming back. "I guess I'll just stay here by myself." she whispered and looked around the room.

Shortly after her little chat with Maryse she called Randy and she apologized for what happened. She had felt really bad about how things transpired and she didn't want Randy to leave her. He had told her it was okay and that he was going to be waiting for her at the party. Kelly continued to scan the room until her eyes landed on the one person she had hoped to never see again. And to top it all off he was standing right next to her boyfriend talking and laughing. Randy had no idea. She felt a knot forming in her stomach.

Roman Reigns. As much as she wanted to look away she couldn't. He had definitely gained a lot of muscle since she'd last seen him and it was being showed off by the all black suit he was wearing. His hair was tied up in to a ball. He looked really attractive and Kelly didn't know how to feel. She had told herself she wasn't going to even acknowlege he was there, but now, when he was standing right across the room, all these feelings just came right back up. She quickly looked away when Randy looked in her direction and smiled. Her heart started to beat when he called her and motined her over to him. It was like she froze in her spot and her feet wouldn't let her move.

Reluctently she focred a smile on her face and started walking towards them and tried to aviod the pair of greenish-grey eyes that were watching her. Randy wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick peck. Roman shifted in his spot and looked at the ground.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten and he found it really hard to keep his eyes off her. Her chest was at a very eye catching level. But besides her body and her breast, her smile is what really made him be in awe. Throughout all the years that had past along with the girls he had dated during that time, no girl could make his insides turn in to mush with just one look. No one could make him feel the way Kelly Blank had.

"I'm pretty sure you know Roman." Randy looked down at her and grinned. Kelly's palms were getting a bit sweaty. She nervously smiled nodding.

"I do. Hey Roman," she said quietly with out even looking at him.

Roman felt slightly disappointed but shrugged it off quicly, "Hey." he replied.

It suddenly got silent and Roman began to feel very uncomfortable. He was standing with his ex-girlfriend, who he wasn't sure if he still had any feelings for, and her now boyfriend. Could things get anymore akward?

"Oh hey, there's Dave. I'm going to go tell him hi, I'll be right back." Randy said taking his arm off Kelly and walking away. Before she could protest he was already gone and she mentally cursed him for leaving her alone. Roman stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat getting her attention. For the first time in long time, they started in to each other's eyes and he wasn't sure what to do next.

"So, how've you been?" Roman asked giving her a smile.

Kelly's stare turned in to a glare. She could've burned a hole through him. "We don't need to pretend and make conversation," she said and pushed past him. Before she could even take another step Roman grabbed her arm and brought her right back so they were face to face.

"You can't seriously still be mad at me. Get over it. It's been 10 years. There's this thing called life and it goes on." he said using the same words Dean convinced him to come here in the first place. Kelly looked at him like he had just said the craziest thing she ever heard. She roughly yanked her arm away from him.

"All this time that's all I've heard from everyone, but no one understands. You weren't the one who had to go through it and you weren't even there when it happened." she snapped. Letting out a deep breath she walked away from him. Kelly couldn't be near him anymore, it was intoxicating

* * *

**This was in my documents for a while now and I just found it again and thought I should post it. Roman/Kelly have been one of my favorite couples for some time now and so I'm very excited for this new fanfic! I will be continuing "Falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan" but I can't at this moment. I'm really happy about this new story and I hope you guys like it too. I appriciate all the negitive and possitive reviews. Thank you guys for reading (:**


End file.
